Cheerleaders Are Not Sluts
by rockyb12110
Summary: A little rant from Kim and Grace about how it is like to be a cheerleader. ONE-SHOT! T-rated for minor language, nothing that bad.


Cheerleaders are Not Sluts!

_(Kim P.O.V.) _

Cheerleaders are not sluts... Every day, all day, I hear out in the halls 'cheerleaders are sluts' or something of that sort, which is idiotic to me. It is stereotypical. I mean really, as I walk down the halls, people don't think and know that I could hear them say it (and others). To be honest, it's pretty obvious that they're talking about you and saying something.

Okay, I guess it's true for _some _people *coughcough*Donna, Lindsey*coughcough*. But not _all _people.

Why do they think that?

I mean sure like we have to wear (sometimes) short uniforms, spandex, tank tops, etc. etc.

But there is ABSOLUTELY nothing dirty about it... Unless _you _think it is.

Because you know what? Number one, _freedom of clothing._ (Okay so I maybe added 'of clothing' but like same thing! This is America people!) Anyway, so that would mean we could wear whatever we want, when we want... Or none.. If you're that kind of person... *shudders*... Erm.. PLEASE don't be that kind of person!... Uh... MOVING ONTO NUMBER TWO, I guess most of the stuff that we wear helps us...

For example, spandex helps us. It helps us move easier because if we were to wear shorts, it's harder to do backbends and such. Not saying that it's impossible but simply _harder. _Plus when we _perspire_ -or actually it helps us _not _to perspire as much- it will feel better? Okay wait, I don't know what I'm talking about so blah.

Well, moving on...I just absolutely, absolutely, absolutely, HATE being called a slut... Right after Kimmiey and weak because IT IS NOT TRUE.

Probably the only reason why people call us sluts is because of people like Donna Tobin. They give us a bad reputation and a bad name. It's basically unfair because kids who want to join in cheerleading, they decide not to follow what they want because they are afraid that they would be called names and such. It's basically unfair to the people who _do _cheerleading because they get talked about plenty of times and get practically bullied. It's just unfair.

I mean sure like 50% of the time some people like _her are _on the cheerleading squad and maybe are the 'popular' ones but still very stereotypical. But there's still that other 50% people! And guess what? _Weeeee _are not! We are normal people who simply are on the cheerleading squad..

Okay.. I'm done.

_(Grace P.O.V.) _

Hey y'all's! Looks like it's _my _turn to rant. So it seems to me that Kim already told you about how people say we're sluts. Okay..

Now to move on to the next subject.

As Kim said, most of the time cheerleaders tend to be 'popular'. And so technically, if you become a cheerleader you usually become BOOM INSTANT POPULARITY AT YA FINGA TIPS. True... But see that is the other thing, because you are 'popular' everyone wants to be your friend, right?

So, how could you really tell who is your real friends or not?

Ya can't because it's way too hard, it's either they want to get in your pants or they're just using you to get some juicy secrets and to gain popularity as well.

When Kim and I first moved to Seaford in 6th grade, it was absolutely hard to make friends. Well, okay, so that was technically off grid a bit, but let me explain.

Ever since birth Kim and I have technically been 'best friends forever'. The reason why is because her dad and my dad both work together in the same company and what not. So every time Kim had to move, I moved as well with her. And so we became fast friends and super, super close to each other. We did everything together. We joined cheerleading and gymnastics when we were 6 years old together. We joined dance when we were 7 and so forth.

Any who, it was already hard being the new kid (well, kids) it added on when people found out we did cheerleading.

It's pretty stupid because right after, people started saying that we were sluts and they started to make a bunch of rumors about us as well.

This only made Kim and I closer than ever. We were bullied and talked about every day.

But see that's the thing, you _don't have _to be a cheerleader to be called names and be talked about but Kim, Kelsey, and I feel like other than the 'outcasts' the popular group have it as bad as well. Why? Because the 'populars' have it just as bad especially since they're well known.

Anyway, AGAIN getting off the topic, but I was saying that ever since then (and Seaford elementary is connected to Seaford High, so many children that went to Seaford Elm., they most likely went to Seaford High.) Kim and I never trusted anyone.

I remember a time when Donna used to be really nice and was our other best friend but really, she just used _us_-since we were talked about in elementary a lot, I guess we were 'popular' back then- to become popular as well. To this day, Donna still is popular just because of us.

The only time Kim and I let our guard down once more, was in 8th grade, when we met Kelsey. Kelsey was a fellow cheerleader, she doesn't really talk much in practices and such but she's pretty good. She was a flyer before though. When Kelsey introduced us to Eddie, Jack, and Milton, Kim and I were still a bit iffy. But sooner or later we found that all of them (though sometimes they can honestly be stupid, clueless, and weird) were all down to earth. If one of them or us had a problem, they would stop being stupid and listen to your problems. Eventually Jack, Julie, Kelli (another fellow cheerleader) and her boyfriend, Billy, became part of the group. Everything turned out okay.

Well, I guess I'm done...

That was mine and Kim's rant.. But it's true yo.

...

**(Okay how was that? Good, bad? I know I should be working on my other stories right now, but this just came in my head and I'm like I HAVE to write this. So, that was Kim and Graces' rant about being a cheerleader. See, I was going to add Kelsey but I didn't know what else to put, meh whatever. **

**Review and Favorite! :) **

**Follow and Favorite meeee!:))**


End file.
